Something Important
by momoji.leaf
Summary: [Final Chapter UPDATE] Bagi Jaehyun, medali emas yang terpenting/Jung Jaehyun/ Lee Taeyong/ JaeYong/Threeshot/
1. Chapter 1

**Something Important**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT Members**

 **Threeshot**

 **NCT belong to GOD and SM entertainment**

 **Cerita hanya delusi penulis~**

* * *

 _Bagi Jaehyun, hanya medali emas yang terpenting dalam hidupnya._

* * *

Tangannya dengan sigap ingin meraih botol kedelapan malam ini, tetapi sebelum cairan berwarna dan beralkohol itu sempat menyentuh bibir gelas, sebuah tangan kini menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya yang sontak membuat kepalanya mendongak, memandang seseorang disebelahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tahu kau sedih, tapi minum terlalu banyak alkohol tak baik bagi tubuhmu." Jaehyun mengeringai, dengan sekali gerakan dia berhasil melepas genggaman tangan pria itu.

"Walaupun tubuh ini rusak, tak ada ruginya bagiku, _hyung_." Jaehyun memegang kepalanya perlahan, sebuah serangan listrik menghujani kepalanya. Mata hitam kelatnya kini tertuju tepat ke barisan botol yang tersusun rapi diatas meja dihadapannya.

Apa ini dirinya? Dia tak pernah minum sebanyak ini sebelumnya, bahkan suaranya kini telah berubah dan Jaehyun seolah tak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri.

"Kau masih bisa pemulihan, Jaehyun. Prof. Han yang bilang begitu tadi."

Seringaian itu kembali, tangannya berhasil menuang cairan berwarna itu ke gelas kaca kecil sebelum sempat ditahan kembali.

"Dua tahun, Doyoung _hyung_. Dua tahun itu waktu yang lamaaaaaaa." Dia terkekeh perlahan sambil memainkan gelas yang isinya kini tengah lenyap, luput dari perhatian Doyoung, memutar-mutar seperti memainkan sebuah boneka lucu, matanya berbinar, sama seperti anak kecil.

"Kau pasti bisa melalui ini, Jaehyun. Aku yakin. Sekarang kita pulang, kau sudah mabuk." Serunya sambil mengalungkan lengan Jaehyun ke lehernya, sebelum pemuda Jung itu melakukan hal-hal yang gila.

* * *

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tak berminat, _hyung_." Jaehyun memandang kesal kearah Doyoung yang kini berdiri didekat jendela kaca besar tepat didepannya.

"Ini kesempatan yang luar biasa, Jaehyun. Kau bisa menyibukkan dirimu dengan kegiatan ini. Johnny, _ceo_ dari perusahan ini yang langsung menawarkan ini padamu." Doyoung memutar badannya, menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan memohon. "Kerjakanlah hal yang berguna saat pemulihanmu ini."

Rahangnya mengeras, dia mengepalkan tangannya perlahan, helaan napas terdengar, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali mendongak menatap pria Kim itu dengan masih berusaha menahan emosinya. "Aku atlet, _hyung_ , bukan seorang artis."

"Wajahmu itu sangat 'sayang' jika dilewatkan." Jaehyun mendengus, membuat tawa riangan Doyoung terdengar.

Jaehyun sebenarnya mengerti apa yang tengah direncanakan oleh Doyoung, sangat mengerti, _dia hanya ingin diriku tak bersedih lagi_ , serunya dalam hati tapi bukan ini yang dia inginkan. "Tapi bagaimana kalau?" Dia berhenti sejenak, tampil didepan publik seperti ini mungkin akan membuatnya semakin dicerca habis-habisan.

' _Atlet yang sama sekali tak bisa menjaga dirinya,_ atau _'mungkin dia menjadi atlet hanya itu menjadi artis'_.

Padahal bukan seperti itu. Dia selalu berusaha meraih medali emas, tetapi dia selama ini belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya sehingga mau tak mau dia harus menyerahkan medali tertinggi itu kepada _rival_ nya.

Jaehyun mendongak, menatap langit-langit, perlahan matanya tertutup. Tak pernah terpikir dalam hidupnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Apa yang pernah dia lakukan sehingga dia mendapat karma seperti ini.

Dulu, dia memang pernah melakukan sesuatu yang yang sangat dia sesali hingga sekarang. Dia telah meny-

"Maaf saya terlambat, kalian tidak menunggu terlalu lama, bukan?"

Matanya perlahan terbuka, tepat disana, dijalur pandangan matanya, ada seorang pria yang dulunya berambut hitam, tetapi surai itu kini berwarna pink. Tubuhnya masih kurus seperti dulu, tinggi badannya –Jaehyun yakin tak bertambah satu sentipun sejak mereka terakhir bertemu.

Matanya masih bulat dan berbinar seperti biasanya, senyumnya, Jaehyun refleks tersenyum ketika melihat senyum itu, senyum indah yang dulunya selalu berhasil membingkai indah setiap harinya.

"Ini Lee Taeyong yang akan menjadi _photografer_ di _project_ ini?"

 _Mungkinkah Tuhan telah mengatur semuanya?_

* * *

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Kami-."

"Hanya kenal."

Jaehyun sontak memandang ke depan, tepat di kursi depan dirinya, menatap Lee Taeyong dengan pandangan terluka, _tidak,_ marah, _bukan ungkapan yang tepat,_ atau kecewa, _entahlah_ , yang pastinya pandangannya lurus jatuh kearah bola kelereng hitam yang sama sekali tak menatapnya itu.

"Dia dulu sangat terkenal. Tak ada satu orangpun di sekolah yang tak mengenalnya." Suara Taeyong terdengar datar, dia tidak mengelipkan satupun emosi dalam perkataannya.

 _Sebesar itukah kau benci denganku, hyung?_

"Seperti kau juga terkenal. Terlihat dar- Akhhh." _Namja_ disamping Taeyong –yang Jaehyun tahu bernama Johnny, beberapa menit yang lalu dia kenal, memekik perlahan, dia sedikit menundukkan badannya, seperti memegang kakinya, matanya menatap marah kearah Taeyong –Jaehyun yakin itu hanya pura-pura.

 _Jadi hanya dirinya yang masih terduduk ditempat, sedangkan dia telah berlari jauh darinya._

* * *

Berputar, berputar, Jaehyun hanya berharap jari-jarinya tak melakukan kesalahan dan menyebabkan _smartphone_ di tangannya jatuh. Sebenarnya walaupun jatuh dengan tak berbentukpun, Jaehyun masih bisa membeli yang baru. Matanya yang biasanya terlihat bersemangat kini terlihat seperti memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak bisa disampaikan dengan baik oleh bibirnya – _ralat,_ bukan tak bisa disampaikan hanya saja yang _mempunyai masalah_ dengannya kini terus mengabaikannya dan pura-pura tak mengenalnya.

Seseorang kini membuka pintu ruang yang dikhususkan untuk rapat sehingga membuat Jaehyun menoleh dan bersiap mengeluarkan senyum dimplenya, walau ketika tahu seseorang yang kini tengah berbicara dengan Doyoung bukanlah seseorang yang dia harapkan.

"Maaf, Taeyong menyuruh kalian langsung ke studio pemotretan dibawah." Katanya sambil membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya lalu berlalu.

"Orang itu sepertinya memang mau menguji kesabaranku." Dengus Doyoung. Sepertinya bukan dirinya saja yang merasa bahwa Taeyong _terlalu_ kejam dan dingin, bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Doyoung sudah menjadikan Taeyong sebagai _musuh besarnya_.

"Benar-benar. Menghabiskan waktuku saja."

* * *

"Jaehyun- _ssi_."

Bukan, bukan Taeyong yang menyambutnya tetapi seorang _namja_ berkewanegaraan Jepang, yang baru dia kenal beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia salah satu Tim Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta. _Namja_ dengan tubuh kurus yang selalu berjalan-jalan di kepala Jaehyun sejak dua minggu itu, tengah sibuk dengan kamera dan sama sekali tidak memalingkan mata indahnya hanya untuk melihat dirinya.

"Lewat sini langsung dan Doyoung- _ssi_ , kau bisa menunggu disana."

* * *

Jaehyun melangkah percaya diri, walaupun Taeyong masih terus sibuk dengan kamera miliknya, tetapi Jaehyun yakin ketika dirinya sampai ditengah-tengah dan masuk kedalam jalur pandangan kameranya. Mata indah itu pasti menatapnya.

Seringaian itu kini menghiasi wajahnya, ketika langkah kaki kecil itu menuju kearahnya. Bahkan tanpa dikira, tangan itu terangkat, membenarkan sesuatu di pakaiannya.

"Kau masih mempesona seperti dulu." Taeyong tampak terkejut, gerakkan tangannya berhenti sebentar, walau sedetik kemudian Taeyong bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia menghela napas perlahan.

"Bukankah atlet panahan itu lebih mempesona?" Jaehyun berteriak pelan ketika Taeyong kini menarik kerah bajunya sedikit kencang hingga hampir saja mencekik lehernya. Jaehyun masih berharap dia masih mengetahui batas kekuataan Taeyong, tetapi entah mengapa tarikkannya sangat kuat sehingga bisa saja meninggalkan bekas merah yang berkeliling dilehernya.

"Aku sudah putus darinya." Jaehyun dapat melihat seringaian kini menguasai wajah Taeyong.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?" Ujar Taeyong dengan dingin, Jaehyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang dikelilingi oleh selimut dingin. Dia telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya yang membuatnya mendongak menatap Jaehyun bukan dengan mata indahnya. Mata indah itu kini telah disusupi oleh iblis.

"Kencan denganku." Taeyong hendak pergi tetapi Jaehyun berhasil menahan pergelangan tangannya, membuat mata bulat Taeyong menatap matanya. "Akan kujelaskan semuanya."

"Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, Jaehyun- _ssi_."

"Ak-."

"Taeyong." Dia memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Jaehyun, dia juga menarik tangannya, ketika melihat seseorang yang kini tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan _aneh atau cemburu_.

"Johnny, kau disini?" Jaehyun kini tak bisa lagi menahan ketika Taeyong menjauh darinya.

"Aku membawa makanan itu kalian semua." Serunya sambil tersenyum, walau Jaehyun merasa bahwa Johnny seperti mengirimkan sebuah sinyal ketidaksukaan kepadanya.

 _Ada sebuah hubungan antara Johnny dan Taeyong, yang mungkin akan menghambat dirinya._

* * *

TBC

* * *

a/n: saya kembali dari pertapaan lol

enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Important**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT Members**

 **Threeshot**

 **NCT belong to GOD and SM entertainment**

 **Cerita hanya delusi penulis~**

* * *

 _Bagi Jaehyun, hanya medali emas yang terpenting dalam hidupnya._

* * *

 **Part 2**

* * *

"Ada apa CEO- _nim_ memanggilku?" Johnny tersenyum ketika suara rendah menyejukkan itu memasuki jalur pendengarannya. Dia membalikkan kursinya, tangannya terangkat membuat gestur untuk Taeyong yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu yang terbuka agar mendekat padanya.

Taeyong tersenyum perlahan sebelum akhirnya berjalan lalu duduk dimeja yang tepat berada didepan Johnny. Johnny hanya perlu menolehkan badannya kesamping sehingga kini mereka duduk berhadapannya.

Taeyong menarik dasi Johnny yang sedikit berantakan. "Kau sepertinya bekerja keras beberapa hari ini, Youngho- _ssi_."

Johnny menganggukkan kepalanya, senyum terpatri, tangannya terangkat mengusak surai kehitaman itu dengan lembut.

"Jaehyun ketuk dulu pin-."

Johnny menoleh ketika suara seseorang dan pintu yang terbuka kini berada pada jalur pendengarannya. Disana Jaehyun dan Doyoung membatu, menatap dirinya dan Taeyong dengan tatapan terkejut dan _terkhusus untuk Jaehyun, terluka._

Johnny sontak menjauhkan tangan dan dia berdiri tersenyum dengan canggung, Taeyong berdiri, memberikan jarak canggung.

"CEO- _nim_ , saya permisi." Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya canggung, dia sempat melirik Jaehyun dengan ekor matanya, _marah_ , tercetak jelas diwajah.

* * *

Sepanjang jalan, Jaehyun terus saja menggerutu. Sialnya, Doyoung tak membawa _earphone_ miliknya atau dia juga tak sempat membelinya dijalan, yang menyebabkan kini dia terus mendengar gerutuan menyebalkan dari Jaehyun walaupun kini mereka telah sampai di lobi perusahan Johnny, suaranya bahkan berhasil mengundang tatapan dari semua karyawan.

"Ada urusan apa lagi _sih_ dia memanggilku lagi ke kantornya?" Gerutu Jaehyun dengan kesal, dia meletakkan tangannya di kantong celananya.

"Kau adalah modelnya Jaehyun. Tentunya itu keputusan dia untuk bertemu denganmu." Dirinya terlihat lelah dan tak berusaha mendebat Jaehyun lebih jauh.

"Tapi aku sungguh tak ingin bertemu dengannya." Gerutu Jaehyun perlahan.

"Kau bicara apa tadi?" Doyoung mendongak, menatap Jaehyun penuh tanya.

"Aku bilang kita sudah sampai." Katanya, tangannya kini telah menyentuh kenop pintu ruang CEO.

"Jaehyun ketuk dulu pin-."

Terlambat semua dan tak ada yang bisa dia sesali sekarang. Ada sebuah jarum yang kini perlahan masuk ke saraf jantungnya.

 _Apa ini semua karma untuknya_?

"Sudah kubilang ketuk pintu dulu." Lirih Doyoung tepat di telinga Jaehyun, merasa bersaah dengan apa yang

* * *

 **Cedera Jung Jaehyun memburuk, Kim Jungkook menjadi harapan satu-satunya Korea Selatan di Asian Games.**

 **Mnh***** : Jung Jaehyun siapa? Kim Jungkook fighting**

 **Bghj***** : Kudengar Jaehyun sekarang menjadi model lol setidaknya dia bisa memanfaatkan dengan baik parasnya yang tampan itu.**

 **Mkj***** : bukankah selama ini Korea hanya memiliki Kim Jungkook lol**

 **nbh***** : Dia terkenal karena memiliki wajah yang tampan bukan karena prestasinya**.

 **Nlk***** : Omong-omong tak ada yang mengharapkannya. Sebaiknya kau berhenti.**

* * *

Liquid tak pernah bisa tersentuh itu mengalir disekitar tubuhnya, tak bisa mendinginkan suhu otaknya yang kini menanjak naik. Membuka jendela apartemennya sepertinya adalah keputusan yang salah, bukannya mendinginkan, dirinya malah merasa suhu tubuhnya yang menurun dan mungkin-

"Hatchiii." –Dia akan terkena flu.

Atau ada satu lagi cara untuk mendinginkan suhu otaknya. Tangan Jaehyun yang menggenggam ponsel kini terangkat, bersiap mengantarkan persegi panjang pintar itu ke dinding putih didepannya, tetapi-

"Itu tak akan memperbaiki keadaan, Jung Jaehyun- _ssi_." Jaehyun menurunkan tangannya, dia meletakkan secara tak elit di meja dihadapannya. Tanpa beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya inipun, Jaehyun tahu siapa yang telah lancang masuk ke apartemennya, Kim Doyoung.

"Lalu apa yang bisa memperbaiki keadaanku sekarang, _hyung_? Menjadi model dan mendapat cercaan." Jaehyun bangkit dari duduknya, membuat tangan Doyoung kini menyentuh lengan Jaehyun, menahannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Yang pasti bukan ke _Taereung_ , _hyung_." Jawab Jaehyun ketus, dia menggerakkan lengannya kasar, membuat tangan Doyoung kini tak lagi memegang lengannya.

* * *

Ketika dia berbalik. "AHHHHH." Jaehyun hanya tersenyum bodoh ketika Taeyong terkejut akan kehadirannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat untuk mengejutkan Taeyong tetapi melihat wajah Taeyong tiba-tiba saja hormon kesenangan ditubuhnya naik secara tajam.

"Aku mengagetkanmu, ya." Sudut bibir kirinya terangkat.

"Tidak." Taeyong kembali berbalik. Dirinya kini kembali sibuk dengan kameranya. Pemandangan padang ilalang menurutnya lebih menarik daripada Jung Jaehyun.

"Jung- _ssi_ , pergilah dari sini, kau menggangguku." Jaehyun terlihat kesal. Ayolah dia bahkan belum mengeluarkan kata-kata –hanya memandang dan Taeyong sudah mengusirnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku akan disini menemanimu, _hyung_. Aku akan menjagamu." Katanya dengan senyum menggoda diwajah tampan dan sialnya Taeyong sedang memandangnya.

"Maaf Jung- _ssi_ , aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendir-AHHHH." Salahnya memang terus memandang Jaehyun, kaki kirinya masuk kedalam salah satu lubang kecil. Untung saja, Jaehyun dengan sigap menahan tubuh Taeyong sehingga tubuh kecilnya itu tidak jatuh sepenuhnya.

"Kau masih saja _clumsy_ seperti dulu, _hyung_." Jaehyun menggerling nakal, ketika menyadari keberadaan tangan Jaehyun yang kini tengah memeluknya, Taeyong mendorong dengan keras. "Berapa banyak luka yang kau buat setelah berjauhan dariku, _hyung_?"

"Hanya satu dan itu sulit disembuhkan." Bisiknya walau Jaehyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Senyum itu mendadak menghilang dari bias wajahnya. Taeyong berbalik –tak berniat memandang Jaehyun, dia lalu kembali berjalan.

 _Itu karena aku_ , lirih Jaehyun dalam hati. Kaki-kakinya kini juga bergerak mengikuti langkah kaki kecil Taeyong.

"Bisa tidak jangan mengikutiku." Taeyong berbalik, nada suaranya kini meninggi, risih dengan Jaehyun yang terus mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak mau, _hyung_. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan mengikutimu terus hari ini." Taeyong menggeram kesal, tangannya yang memegang kamera terangkat keatas bersiap memukul kepala Jaehyun dengan kameranya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kameraku terlalu berharga untuk memukul kepala bodohmu itu." Senyum Jaehyun perlahan memudar, matanya terlihat menggelap, tangannya yang berada disamping tubuh mengepal perlahan.

"Jadi kau juga menganggapku, hanya mempunyai wajah bagus saja, _hyung_." Taeyong merinding, selama mengenal Jaehyun, dia sama sekali tak pernah melihat Jaehyun seperti ini.

Taeyong menelan ludahnya. "Ka-Kau darimana tahu aku disini?" Katanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Perlahan mata itu kembali seperti semula, seorang anak kecil yang lucu. "Dari teman kantormu, _hyung_. Siapa namanya? Err- Yuta. Dia bilang kau sedang _hunting_ foto disini."

"Awas kau Yuta." Jaehyun terkekeh.

 _Dasar mood swing_ , gerutu Taeyong.

"Sudahlah, _hyung._ Lagipula Yuta- _ssi_ itu berniat baik karena ingin aku menjagamu." Katanya sambil mengimbangi langkah kaki kecil Taeyong, walau sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit.

"Menjaga apanya? Kalau menganggu _sih_ iya." Jawab Taeyong dengan ketus.

"Kau masih saja ketus seperti dulu, _hyung_." Jaehyun menggerling nakal, sebuah ide kini muncul di otaknya. "Apa punggungmu masih sakit juga seperti dulu?" Ujarnya sambil mengelus perlahan punggung Taeyong.

Taeyong merinding. Dia berbalik lalu segera mendaratkan pukulan kuat –dia sebelumnya telah mengalungkan kamera ke lehernya, ke bahu Jaehyun tanpa ampun. "Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku. Dasar bajingan gila. Tak tahu diri. Tak punya hati. _Playboy_ sialan. Mati saja kau sana."

Jaehyun meringis perlahan. Nyeri terasa dibahu, yang sesungguhnya bukan karena pukulan Taeyong tetapi karena-. Jaehyun menangkap kedua tangan Taeyong, menahannya diudara. "Aku memang lebih senang kau yang seperti ini, _hyung_. Tetapi jangan dipukul lagi, bahuku sak- AHHHH."

Jaehyun sontak melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Taeyong, keringat kini menggunung di dahinya, walau mulutnya kini tak lagi mengeluarkan ringisan tapi dapat dilihat bahwa Jaehyun sangat kesakitan sekarang.

 _Apa ini salahnya_."Jaehyun kau tak apa?" Raut wajah melembut, tangannya bergerak menyentuh kedua bahu Jaehyun.

"Bahuku sedikit sakit, _hyung_." Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia tidak mengira pukulannya bisa sekuat itu, mengingat Jaehyun adalah seorang atlet.

"Apa karena aku?" Jaehyun menggeleng perlahan, sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa melihat wajah Taeyong. Tapi bahunya sangat sakit sekali.

" _Hyung_ , antarkan aku ke rumah sakit." Taeyong mengangguk, lalu membantu Jaehyun untuk berjalan menuju mobilnya.

* * *

"Mengapa bahumu bisa sakit lagi?" Kata _namja_ berperawakan tinggi dan memakai baju panjang berwarna putih itu, dia lalu mendekatkan jarum suntik yang telah dimasukkan sebuah _painkiller_ ke patahan lengan Jaehyun.

Taeyong menyeringit ngeri ketika jarum itu masuk ke kulit Jaehyun. "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak menggunakan bahumu, bukan? Untung saja ini tak menganggumu pemulihan cederamu. Oh iya, seperti biasa jangan telat." Jaehyun mengangguk perlahan, dokter itu tersenyum perlahan kearah Taeyong dan meninggalkan ruangan. Taeyong bergerak mendekati Jaehyun. Wajahnya kini penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau cedera?" Taeyong sebenarnya ingin menyentuh pundak Taeyong tetapi dia sedikit takut.

"Kau tidak pernah membaca berita, _hyung_. Uh? Pekerjaanmu kan hanya tidur dirumah dan main _games_." Taeyong kesal, dia ingin sekali memukul kepala Jaehyun jika saja dia tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau sepertinya sudah sehat. Sebaiknya aku pulang." Taeyong bersiap berbalik.

"Kau jahat sekali, _hyung_. Semua ini _kan_ juga gara-gara kau." Jaehyun menyeringai ketika Taeyong kembali membalikkan badannya.

* * *

" _Hyung,_ ambilkan aku minum."

" _Hyung_ , aku lapar. Buatkan aku makanan."

" _Hyung_."

" _Hyung_."

" _Hyung_."

AHHHHHH. Kepala Taeyong ingin pecah. Dia dan Jaehyun kini tengah berada di apartemen Jaehyun dan yang lebih mengesalkan, Jaehyun –bodoh, itu menjadikannya pembantu. Menyuruh ini dan itu, ketika Taeyong menolak dia akan mengungkit-ungkit tentang cederanya. Padahal sekarang sudah malam dan Taeyong ingin pulang.

Menyebalkan!

Taeyong meletakkan _remote_ TV dengan kesal diatas meja. Memandang Jaehyun dengan kesal.

"Apa?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan polos membuat Taeyong muak. "Siaran televisi memang tak ada yang bagus." Taeyong menghela napas, dia masih enggan untuk duduk di sofa disebelah Jaehyun. " _Hyung_ , bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Jaehyun tak perlu jawaban, dia menarik tubuh kecil Taeyong kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Jaehyun." Taeyong memperingatkan dan mendorong pelan tubuh Jaehyun.

"Lima menit saja. Aku mohon." Jaehyun kembali memperat dekapannya ketika Taeyong kini tak lagi memberontak.

"Mereka jahat sekali, _hyung_." Dia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Taeyong, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sehingga leher putih itu kini tepat didepan matanya. "Aku sudah melakukan segala hal yang aku punya untuk mendapatkan medali emas itu, walaupun tak berhasil, tetapi bukan berarti mereka bisa mencercaku seperti itu. Tak kasihan _kah_ mereka dengan keadaanku ini."

Taeyong sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Jaehyun, tetapi dia mengeratkan pelukan dan memberikan usapan perlahan pada punggung Jaehyun.

"Setelah apa yang kulalui dan kukorbankan, mereka malah menyuruhku berhenti." Airmata itu perlahan membasahi pipinya dan menyentuh kemeja biru milik Taeyong.

"Ak-." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menghela napas perlahan. "Aku bahkan mengorbankanmu, _hyung_."

Jaehyun menunggu. Menunggu reaksi Taeyong tetapi lima menit berselang, Taeyong hanya diam, terdengar suara napasnya yang makin teratur dan tangannya yang memeluk Jaehyun perlahan turun. Jaehyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, tangannya masih memeluk Taeyong erat.

"Dasar. Baru mau _romantis-romantisan_ , dia malah tidur." Jaehyun tersenyum perlahan.

* * *

Taeyong meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya perlahan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira bisa tidur seenak ini. Dia membuka matanya perlahan,

"YAAKKKK, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Taeyong sontak menendang tubuh besar Jaehyun yang tidur disamping. Jaehyun yang sebenarnya masih tidur nyenyak kini terbangun, walau dia masih berada ditempat karena dorongan Taeyong itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh padanya.

"Kamarmu?" Jaehyun menggeser tubuhnya, dia menekan setiap katanya, membuat Taeyong kini tersadar.

Kamar dengan konsep _laki-laki_ sekali itu bukan miliknya, poster pemain bola basket, medali perak dan poster perenang, ini bukan kamarnya.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Taeyong. "Lagipula mengapa aku bisa disini?" Dia kembali meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau tertidur di pelukanku semalam, kau tak ingat?" Taeyong berdehem perlahan.

"Lalu mengapa kau membawaku ke kamar-." Mata Taeyong membola. "Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu padaku, bukan?" Taeyong menarik selimut milik Jaehyun untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "KA-Kau. Dasar mesum." Taeyong melancarkan tendangannya pada tubuh Jaehyun.

Jaehyun bergerak dengan cepat menindih Taeyong. Kedua tangannya menahan tangan Taeyong disamping kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Jaehyun mengodaku, _hyung_. Aku sudah menahannya sejak semalam. Tapi kau malah mengungkitnya." Jaehyun menggerling nakal pada Taeyong yang berada di bawahnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Jaehyun. Lepaskan aku." Taeyong terus memberontak.

" _Hyung_ , aku memang sedang cedera tapi kekuatanku lebih besar daripada kau." Jaehyun tersenyum menggoda, _hyung_ nya ini benar-benar.

Perlahan Jaehyun mendekatkan kepalanya, mendekati bibir merah itu, yang seolah mengundang. Taeyong masih berusaha memberontak, walau itu sia-sia. _Sialnya_ , ketika Jaehyun hampir siap melahap bibir itu, ponsel _sialan_ milik Taeyong berdering, menganggu semuanya.

Taeyong berhasil melepaskan genggaman Jaehyun. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas –entah sejak kapan, dia berdeham perlahan, sebelum mengangkat.

"Hallo Johnny."

Mood Jaehyun benar-benar hilang sekarang.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

a/n :

saya kembali dengan agak chessy. Salahkan Taeyong di MV Cure dan penampilan _baru bangun tidur_ Taeyong di FB Live kemarin. Saya kan jadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak _, heol,_ Jaehyun gimana kau bisa _survive_ setiap hari ngeliatin Taeyong. aku aja udah kayak orang gila, senyum-senyum mulu

btw makasih udah mau follow, fav, dan koment. Aku cinta kalian semua Jaeyong shipper *tebar kiss Jaehyun*


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Important**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT Members**

 **Threeshot**

 **NCT belong to GOD and SM entertainment**

 **Cerita hanya delusi penulis~**

...

 _Bagi Jaehyun, hanya medali emas yang terpenting dalam hidupnya._

 _..._

Final Chapter

...

" _Hyung_ , aku memang sedang cedera tapi kekuatanku lebih besar daripada kau." Jaehyun tersenyum menggoda, _hyung_ nya ini benar-benar.

Perlahan Jaehyun mendekatkan kepalanya, mendekati bibir merah itu, yang seolah mengundang. Taeyong masih berusaha memberontak, walau itu sia-sia. _Sialnya_ , ketika Jaehyun hampir siap melahap bibir itu, ponsel _sialan_ milik Taeyong berdering, menganggu semuanya.

Taeyong berhasil melepaskan genggaman Jaehyun. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas –entah sejak kapan, dia berdeham perlahan, sebelum mengangkat.

"Hallo Johnny."

Mood Jaehyun benar-benar hilang sekarang. Dia beranjak dari tubuh Taeyong dan lebih memilih duduk disamping Taeyong, membuat Taeyong menjadi nyaman dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur. Wajahnya kini terlihat sangat sebal apalagi mengetahui dengan ' _siapa'_ Taeyong berbicara.

"A-aku masih di apartemen." Suara terdengar gugup, dia sempat memandang Jaehyun yang kini tengah memandang lurus, dengan mengepal erat di ujung kaosnya. "Tidak. Aku sedang sendiri. Ak-aku sedang di apartemen. I-iya, aku akan ke kantor. Hmm.. sampai ketemu di kantor." Setelah suara tak lagi terdengar, Taeyong meletakkan ponselnya diatas nakas.

"Kau terlihat cukup dekat dengannya bosmu itu, _hyung_." Taeyong melirik dengan takut ke arah Jaehyun yang kini tak melihat ke dirinya, walaupun begitu Taeyong bisa merasakan sebuah aura mengerikan dari seorang Jung Jaehyun.

"K-kami sudah lama berteman." Entah mengapa Taeyong jadi gugup, dia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Bahkan lebih lama darimu." Tambahnya membuat Jaehyun kini tiba-tiba berdiri, dia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi.

"Tak apa _kan_ kalau aku mandi duluan."Suara Jaehyun masih sama, _dingin dan mengerikan_ , Taeyong bergumam dan mengangguk sedikit enggan. "Nanti setelah kau mandi, aku akan langsung mengantarkanmu pulang." Taeyong mengangguk perlahan dengan keadaan kepalanya tertunduk, _entahlah_ , _bad mood_ Jaehyun tak seperti biasanya dan berhasil membuatnya merinding.

Tetapi apa yang membuat _mood_ Jaehyun turun seperti ini? Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, Jaehyun masih sempat menggodanya.

...

Tangannya kini terasa lemas, ponsel yang beberapa menit lalu telah berada lama dalam genggamannya kini dia biarkan terjatuh dan berhasil menyentuh lantai dingin apartemennya. Matanya kini menatap lurus ke dinding di hadapannya, rahangnya terlihat mengeras, pandangan matanya kini menghitam.

"Apartemen? Sendiri?" Tangannya yang kini berada di bawah dagunya kini terkepal erat. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Johnny ketika kau sendiri?" Johnny menghela napasnya kasar. "Kenapa sangat susah membuka hatimu untukku?"

...

"Terima kasih Jaehyun." Seru Taeyong sambil melepas _seatbell_ , dia sempat melirik Jaehyun, yang kini masih memandang lurus ke depan, wajahnya masih mengeras. "K-kau ma-." _u mampir, SHIT_ , Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Untung saja kata-kata itu tidak tersampaikan.

Niatnya hanya untuk meredakan atmosfir kecanggungan tetapi ini malah membuatnya semakin salah tingkah apalagi sikap dingin Jaehyun yang susah mencair sejak beberapa jam terakhir. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu, Jaehyun masih menggoda, _bukan berarti dia ingin Jaehyun menggodanya_ , tapi hanya saja perubahan _mood_ yang cepat tanpa alasan ini membuatnya bingung.

Bahkan ketika dia telah turun, Jaehyun bahkan tak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung melajukan mobil dengan cepat, seolah tak ingin melihatnya kembali. Dia menghela napasnya lalu berjalan masuk berusaha tak memperdulikan sikap aneh Jaehyun.

...

"Taeyong- _ssi_." Taeyong membalikkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tak sadar bahwa Johnny kini berdiri tepat disampingnya sehingga ketika dia berbalik, masing-masing dari mereka bisa melihat pantulan wajah di bola mata hitam mereka. "Nanti malam di tempat biasa." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum manis kearah Taeyong tanpa sadar kini mereka menjadi tontonan satu studio.

 _Yah, memang sih mereka sudah sering melihat kelakuan ceo mereka seperti itu tetapi-_

Jaehyun menggeram rendah.

"Sepertinya mereka sangat saaaangat dekat." Doyoung sengaja menekan setiap kata diucapannya ketika melihat rahang Jaehyun mengeras dan pandangan matanya yang menajam.

 _Jaehyun muak dengan pemandangan di depannya ini._

"Kau mau kemana? Pemotretan kita belum selesai." Serunya ketika Jaehyun kini melangkah mendekati pintu keluar, membuat Taeyong kini memandang Jaehyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Johnny.

 _Dia,_ Johnny memalingkan wajahnya.

...

"Kau harus bertindak jika ingin menarik Taeyong ke sisimu. Dia sekarang tidak lagi berada di tengah, dia sudah hampir tertarik ke sisi yang lain dan kau pasti tahu siapa?"

Suara menyebalkan Yuta, mendadak memasuki pendengarannya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya setelah membasuh wajahnya, lalu mendongak menatap pancaran wajahnya di cermin.

"Kau harus bertindak cepat jika kau ingin mempertahankan _namja_ bersurai pink itu di sisimu, Johnny."

Johnny tak mengira perkataan Yuta dua minggu yang lalu kini menjadi kenyataan. Tangannya terangkat mengambil handuk kering lalu menggunakannya mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya kembali menatap cermin dihadapannya.

"Hari ini aku akan membawamu ke sisiku, Taeyong." Dia mengangguk yakin, tangannya bergerak menyentuh kotak cincin yang berada disebelahnya, memegangnya dengan erat. Jika bukan sekarang kapan lagi?

 _Sayangnya dia telah bergerak jauh menjauhimu, John._

 _..._

"Kau lama sekali." Taeyong menggerutu dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Johnny tersenyum perlahan lalu mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Taeyong. "Mau pesan apa?" Serunya lagi sambil membuka buku menu makanan yang tergeletak sejak tadi tak pernah sempat dia pegang walaupun mereka telah sampai di restoran ini sekitar 30 menit yang mereka habiskan secara percuma karena Johnny mendadak ingin ke kamar kecil, entah apa yang dilakukan Johnny selama 30 menit di kamar kecil.

"Bisakah kita bicara terlebih dahulu?" Taeyong mendongak, kini wajah Johnny sangat serius, Taeyong harus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa-

-tapi gagal, membuat Johnny ingin sekali memukul kepala Taeyong. "Aku serius Lee Taeyong." Tegas, matanya kini menatap Taeyong dengan serius.

"Oke, Youngho. Kau mau bicara apa?" Dia berdehem perlahan, lalu menutup buku menu dan menatap Johnny dengan intens.

"A-aku." Dia bergerak gelisah, kerongkongan mendadak sakit, dia menghembuskan napas perlahan lalu kembali menatap Taeyong dengan wajah serius. "Kita sudah lama berteman-." Jarinya bergerak gelisah diatas meja.

"Lalu?" Taeyong bertanya tak sabaran, perut kini telah bersuara tak sabaran menerima makanan.

"Bisakah kita melangkah lebih jauh?" Taeyong memasang wajah bingung tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Johnny. "Bukan sebagai teman lagi tapi-." Dia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Taeyong.

"Johnny." Suara lembut tetapi tegas itu membuat kepalanya mendongak, Taeyong memandangnya dengan pandangan meminta maaf. _Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi_. "Aku tak bisa." Tangan Taeyong bergerak, menggenggam tangan Johnny, dia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku menganggap sebagai saudara bagiku. Aku tak bisa menganggapmu lebih."

Johnny tersenyum pahit. _Johnny bukan kalah cepat dari dia, hanya saja status hyung-nya sama sekali tak bisa diubah oleh Taeyong_.

...

Taeyong mendesah geram. "Bisakah kau tersenyum lebih _natural_?" Berkali-kali Taeyong berkata seperti itu tetapi seorang _namja_ menyebalkan bernama Jung Jaehyun hanya menarik secara tak natural otot-otot bibir sehingga terlihat tak natural dan sangat aneh jika dilihat dari lensa kameranya.

"Hariku buruk." Dia mendengus kasar. "Cercaan netizen, _treatment_ , dan-." _Kau,_ bisik sambil melirik Taeyong yang berdiri didepannya tak cukup jauh. "Berbeda dengan kau yang harinya menyenangkan." _Setelah berkencan dengan Johnny_ , bisiknya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taeyong mendelik tajam. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Jaehyun dengan tatapan tajam dari mata indahnya. "Hariku selalu buruk karena kau."

Jaehyun mengeringai. "Gara-gara aku. Lucu sekali." Jaehyun berjalan mendekati Taeyong yang berhenti tengah perjalanan, matanya masih menatap Jaehyun dengan marah. Telinga terlihat sangat merah dan mungkin siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kita putus secara baik-baik wak-."

"FUCK." Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan kaget. Selama hampir 8 tahun mengenal Taeyong, dia tak pernah sekalipun mendengar Taeyong mengumpat dan ini pertama kalinya. "Kau ingat tanggal dua belas Juni enam tahun yang lalu?"

"Memang ada apa di hari itu?" Jaehyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

" _Rooftop_."

 _Rooftop_. Dua belas Juni. Lutut Jaehyun terasa lemas.

"Apa masih harus kujelaskan?" Taeyong tertawa mengejek melihat perubahan sikap Jaehyun, wajahnya yang tadi mengeras kini melembut, seolah ada sebuah ingatan terdalam yang kini masuk kedalam jalur ingatan.

 _Atlet panahan_. _12 juni enam tahun yang lalu. Rooftop. Jadi?_

Jaehyun mendongak, tatapan melembut. Tetapi Taeyong kini telah berbalik, tangannya terangkat mengusap wajahnya. _Airmata_.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_. Pemotretan dilanjutkan besok." Teriak Taeyong. Dia meletakkan kamera nakas, lalu meninggalkan ruangan dengan segera.

...

 **Enam tahun yang lalu**

Aliran udara disekitarnya terasa berhenti. Matanya yang besar itu mengerjap beberapa kali memastikan semua yang dilihat matanya benar, Jaehyun berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Tangannya terangkat keatas menyentuh telinganya, mengusap beberapa kali memastikan telinganya masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik, memastikan apa yang dia dengar adalah yang sebenarnya, bahwa Jaehyun ingin berpisah dengannya.

"Aku akan masuk _Taereung_ , _hyung_." Jaehyun menunduk tak berani menatap mata indah Taeyong.

Taeyong menghela napasnya. "Aku tak-."

"Aku yang tidak bisa, _hyung_." Jaehyun maju perlahan lalu menyentuh lengan Taeyong, mengusapnya perlahan. "Aku harus konsentrasi dengan latihanku, _hyung_."

Taeyong kembali menghela napas, dia lalu mendongak, menatap Jaehyun dengan senyuman manis. "Iya Jaehyun, ini adalah mimpimu. Aku akan mendukungmu, apapun yang terjadi."

Jaehyun tersenyum perlahan lalu membawa Taeyong kedalam pelukannya.

...

 **12 Juni enam tahun yang lalu.**

Taeyong memberikan senyum terima kasih pada _namja_ didepannya. "Berkat kau aku bisa masuk kesini, Joongkok- _ah_. Terima kasih." Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Joongkok menggaruk rambut belakangnya dengan malu.

"Iya _hyung_. Tidak apa-apa, senang membantumu."

"Jadi, Jaehyun ada dimana?" Katanya sambil berjalan perlahan membuat Joongkok mengikuti langkah kakinya memasuki halaman _Taereung_. "Apa tak apa-apa aku masuk?"

"Tenang saja, _hyung_. Hari ini atlet sedang istirahat. Kalau tidak salah Jaehyun ada di _rooftop_ , tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kesana, _hyung_." Katanya, kakinya berhenti berjalan diujung tangga naik.

"Tak apa. Kau tak perlu mengantarku."Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya, sebagai pengucapan terima kasih. Langkah kaki kecilnya kini menatapi tangga, tak terlalu jauh sehingga hanya beberapa menit saja dia telah sampai didepan pintu menuju _rooftop_.

"Kudengar kau putus dari Taeyong." Taeyong menghentikan niatnya untuk membuka lebih lebar pintu _rooftop_ ketika namanya kini disebut dengan lantang.

"Iya. Memang mengapa?" Taeyong dapat melihat Jaehyun kini tengah membawa minuman berkaleng untuk membuat cairannya membasahi tenggorokkannya dari celah yang tak cukup lebar pada pintu.

"Itu sebabnya kau kini berkencan dengan atlet panahan itu." Dia memukul perlahan lengan besar milik Jaehyun. "Wow, kau _daebak_. Mengapa kau putus dari Taeyong?" Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, entah mengapa dirinya mendadak gugup.

"Kau tahu bukan apa ambisiku? Medali emas." Jaehyun mengeringai, tangannya terangkat membiarkan cairan lainnya membasahi tenggorokkannya, dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya, memandang langit biru dihadapannya.

"Jadi maksudmu atlet panahan itu bisa membuatmu mendapatkan medali emas." Jaehyun mengangguk, membuat _namja_ disampingnya ini membulat tak percaya. "Kau membuang dia karena medali. Kau benar-benar?" Taeyong menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, mencegah airmatanya mengalir lalu dia berbalik, tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut.

...

"Kau seharusnya mendengarkan sampai akhir." Jaehyun tertawa perlahan, tangannya bergerak memasukkan cairan tak berwarna sehingga membasahi tenggorokannya.

" _Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi latihan karena dia." Jaehyun menghela napas perlahan, dia meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi badannya, dia mendongak menatap langit. "Yang dipikiranku hanya dia, jadi bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan medali emas?"_ _Jaehyun menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan perlahan._

" _Mau kemana kau?"_

" _Latihan."_

Jaehyun menyeringai sebelum akhirnya kini kembali menuangkan cairan itu kedalam gelas yang telah kosong, berharap cairan itu bisa membersihkan semua masalahnya.

...

Ini sudah cukup malam, dan Taeyong sebenarnya ingin segera merebahkan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman tapi bel berbunyi tepat dia sedang ingin merebahkan tubuhnya.

Dia perlu memukul orang yang menekan bel rumahnya dengan menyebalkan itu.

Taeyong bergerak dengan malas lalu menekan _intercom_ walau matanya kini tak tertuju langsung. "Siapa?" Suaranya terdengar sangat rendah, matanya kini menatap pintu kamarnya walau telinganya masih dia jaga.

"Kalau aku mengaku sebagai Jung Jaehyun apa kau akan membukakan pintu?" Serunya dengan kekehan aneh yang membuat Taeyong menoleh , menatap _intercom_ yang kini menampilkan wajah Jaehyunyang seperti fokus. "Atau ini Johnny, bisakah kau membukakan pintunya, Taeyong _-ah_?" Serunya dengan tawa yang tidak biasanya diselingi dengan geraknya yang tidak teratur.

Membuat Taeyong kini segera berjalan menuju pintu. "Anak itu mabuk." Dan benar saja, ketika Taeyong membuka pintu, tubuh Jaehyun langsung jatuh padanya, dengan susah payah Taeyong harus menopang tubuh besar Jaehyun.

"Hallo, aku Johnny." Taeyong bisa mencium bau alkohol yang pekat pada mulutnya.

"Kau mabuk." Taeyong berusaha mengangkat tubuh Jaehyun sehingga kini kakinya bisa menapak dengan benar dan Taeyong berharap Jaehyun bisa berjalan tanpa harus memberikan berat pada tubuhnya. Karena demi celana Spongebob, Jaehyun sangat berat.

"Tidakkk~ aku tidak mabuk, _hyungie~."_ Racau Jaehyun, dia bahkan bertingkah imut ketika Taeyong kini berhasil mendudukkan tubuh besarnya di tempat tidur Taeyong.

"Iya aku tahu. Sekarang kau tidur, oke?" Suaranya yang terdengar sangat lembut, membuat Jaehyun kini tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Tangan Taeyong dengan perlahan membuka sepatu _nike_ Jaehyun.

" _Hyungie_." Suara lembut dan imut Jaehyun membuat Taeyong mendongak setelah meletakkan kedua sepatu Jaehyun dilantai kamarnya. "Kalau begini jadinya aku sungguh menyesal memilih medali emas _sialan_ itu." Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong perlahan, membuat tubuh kecil ini berada dekat dengannya. Tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi Taeyong. "Medali emas itu terus saja menjauh dariku, _hyung_. Mungkin bahkan aku tak bisa mendapatkannya selamanya" Jaehyun terkekeh perlahan, walau airmata kini menggenang di kedua matanya.

Senyum lembut kini terpasang pada wajah Taeyong, tangannya terangkat mendorong tubuh Jaehyun untuk berbaring pada kasurnya yang empuk, walau Jaehyun menahannya dengan sangat kuat sehingga Taeyong terlihat menyerah.

"Jika saat ini aku lebih memilihmu daripada medali emas, apa kau akan menerimaku, _hyung_?" Jaehyun menggenggam erat kedua lengan Taeyong, geraman kesakitan terdengar. "Jawab pertanyaanku, _hyung_." Tuntut Jaehyun, dia menarik Taeyong mendekati, wajahnya kini perlahan mendekat, menyentuh bibir _cherry_ itu dengan bibirnya, mengesap perlahan, menikmati semua rasa makanan yang sempat Taeyong makan, walau Taeyong tak membalas. _Biarlah Jaehyun tak peduli_. _Izinkan dia mengecup untuk terakhir kalinya._

"Sebaiknya kau tidur dulu." Dia mendorong perlahan dada Jaehyun. Taeyong berusaha tersenyum lembut, dia berdiri, meletakkan tangan kirinya didada Jaehyun dan tangan kanannya berada dipunggung Jaehyun. Dia mendorong dada Jaehyun membuat tubuh itu kini terbaring sempurna.

"Tapi _hyungie_." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak terima dengan perintah Taeyong.

"Istirahat dan kita akan bicara besok. Aku tak percaya dengan orang mabuk, Jung- _ssi_."

...

Bau makanan yang menyerang saraf berhasil membuka secara perlahan matanya, rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang, dia membiarkan kakinya menapak di lantai. Matanya yang telah terbuka dengan lebar, mengedarkan pandangan bukan hanya untuk meneliti sudut kamar yang memang bukan miliknya tetapi untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari –lagipula dia tahu ini kamar siapa, walaupun dia mabuk, dia masih ingat apa yang dia lakukan dan bicarakan, dia bahkan masih ingat rasa bibir Taeyong. Dia menjilat bibirnya perlahan, kembali merasakan manis yang masih tertinggal.

Tunggu! Jaehyun mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya kini menatap lurus pada pintu dihadapannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, menyeringai, daripada merasakan rasa tertinggal, bukankah orang yang meninggalkan bekas itu berada tepat didapur.

"Morning, _hyu_ —AKHHH." Jaehyun padahal sudah meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Taeyong, tetapi kini malah terlepas dan spontan memegang kepalanya yang _dicium_ oleh sendok sup.

Ketika Taeyong membalikkan badannya, Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau jahat, _hyung_. Aku lebih ingin dicium oleh—mu." Jaehyun mengatup mulutnya dengan cepat, Taeyong kini menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang berhasil membuat Jaehyun menjaga jarak dengan memundurkan badannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taeyong melipat tangannya didada, matanya masih terunus tajam pada Jaehyun.

"Bukankah semalam ki ."

"Aku tak percaya dengan orang mabuk." Dia berbalik, sibuk menambahkan sesuatu pada sup didepannya.

"Aku ingat semua apa yang katakan semalam, _hyung_?" Jaehyun mendesah kecewa, dia berjalan perlahan dan berdiri disebelah Taeyong yang masih memusatkan konsentrasinya pada sup, seolah sup lebih berharga dari Jaehyun.

"Aku tak ingat." Seru Taeyong tak peduli, tetapi semua sikap dingin mendadak luluh, ketika tubuh Jaehyun kini mendadak jatuh dilantai dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan, Jaehyun berlutut untuknya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku memang salah. Aku lebih mementingkan medali emas." Jaehyun berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dia hanya tak ingin melihat ekspresi Taeyong. "Aku berfikir dengan memutuskanmu dan mendekati atlet panahan." Jaehyun kembali menghela napasnya. "Dia adalah pemegang medali emas tahun lalu, jadi kukira itu bisa memotivasiku untuk mendapatkan medali."

"Lalu maksudmu aku adalah penghambatmu mendapatkan medali emas." Dia mendesah lelah, dia ingin berbalik tak ingin melihat seorang Jung Jaehyun tetapi kata-kata itu berhasil menghentikan langkahnya bahkan berhasil menghentikan setiap fungsi seluruh otaknya.

"Yang aku pikirkan ketika bersamamu adalah senyummu, kebahagianmu dan mata berbinarmu, _hyung_." Jaehyun mendongak, menatap langsung pada mata berbinar Taeyong, mengirimkan sebuah sinyal kepercayaan.

"Ak ku." Taeyong gugup. Jaehyun mendesah kecewa, jadi ciuman semalam hanya _sikap kasihan Taeyong_ padanya.

"Tak apa, _hyung_. Lagipula aku yang melepasmu terlebih dahulu dan sekarang ." Jaehyun berdiri, matanya tak ingin menatap Taeyong. " kau sekarang telah memiliki _namja_ bernama Johnny ."

"Hubungan kami jelas, sangat jelas." Jaehyun menutup matanya perlahan, berharap kata-kata menyakitkan itu tak memasuki telinganya. "Kami hanya teman." Jaehyun mendadak membuka matanya, menatap Taeyong dengan bingung.

"Maksudnya kau dan Johnny?" Binar bahagia kini terlihat pada wajahnya.

...

Kakinya melangkah percaya diri memasuki _venue_. Sesekali dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kearah para penonton, lalu tersenyum sangat manis hingga kedua dimplenya terlihat sangat jelas. Dia harus bagus dalam jepretan _namja_ itu, dia bahkan sempat melambai membuat beberapa gadis-gadis penonton berteriak histeris.

padahal sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengirimkan satu sinyal pada satu orang dibangku penonton, tapi jika begini dia jadi lebih disayang oleh para penggemarnya. Dia terkekeh perlahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jaehyun." Jaehyun menoleh kesamping menatap Joongkok yang menatapnya khawatir, _dia gila semenjak kembali bertanding_ , mungkin itu maksudnya.

"Baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah siap untuk menggigit medali perak Jung Joongkok." Joongkok tersenyum sebagai gantinya, melihat rivalnya ini kembali, hormon adrenalinenya naik secara dratis.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Serunya sambil bersiap memakai kacamata renangnya. Suara wasit kini terdengar, membuat semua atlet kini menaiki undakan, Jaehyun melempar senyum perlahan kepada Joongkok tepat sebelum wasit meniupkan peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai.

PRITTTTT.

Tak ada lagi yang berada didalam pikiran Jaehyun, dia langsung menjatuh dirinya, ketika tubuhnya telah menyentuh permukaan air, dia mendongakkan kepalanya keluar dari air, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum akhirnya bertarung melawan daya dorong air yang cukup tinggi mengenai tubuhnya.

Dia berbalik dengan cepat ketika sampai diujung, tak sempat dia melihat posisinya sekarang. Suara dari komentator juga tidak membantu melawan daya besar yang menutup jalur pendengarannya, satu-satunya yang bisa dia dengar ada deburan air yang diakibatkan oleh gesekan tubuhnya dengan air.

 _Hampir sampai,_ dia bergumam dalam hati ketika mata dari balik kacamata renang. Dia merentangkan tangannya kedepan, menyentuh ujung kolam renang dengan sangat cepat. Suara bising terdengar, Jaehyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air, matanya kini menelusuri papan pengumaman diujung kiri tubuhnya, dan namanya ada disana, teratas.

"YESSS." Dia memukul-mukul air, dia yang teratas dan Joongkok berada dibawahnya.

"Selamat, _chingu-ya."_ Joongkok sengaja memainkan nada suaranya, dia tersenyum perlahan. "Medali emas pertama, euh?"

"Medali emas itu nomor dua. Aku telah mendapatkan yang lebih berharga daripada medali emas." Jaehyun membuang pandangannya kearah bangku penonton, membuat Joongkok yang kini telah berada diatas ikut menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kalian sudah kembali bersama?"

"Belum." Jaehyun membawa tubuhnya naik. "Dia belum menjawab pertanyaannya." Dia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap hamparan penonton. "Apa dia takut aku kecewa ketika dia menolakku?"

Joongkok menggeleng, dia berdiri mengikuti perintah wasit lapangan. "Dia tak mungkin datang kalau menolakmu?" Jaehyun mengeringai.

...

Taeyong berjalan perlahan perlahan menuruni tribun penonton. Dia sebenarnya tak ingin menuju ruang ganti tapi Jaehyun terus saja mengganggunya dengan telepon dan sms tak jelas. Taeyong mengalungkan kamera disekitar lehernya. Sesekali dia tersenyum ketika beberapa orang kini menyapanya.

"Kau lama sekali, _hyung_?" Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, Jaehyun kini tengah menyanderkan punggungnya didepan loker miliknya, _dengan bangsatnya,_ hanya memakai celana renang dan rambut serta tubuhnya masih terlihat basah oleh tetesan air. Dia memandang Taeyong dengan menyeringai, tangannya memegang handuk, mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang basah.

"Seharusnya kau yang menyusul. Mengapa harus aku yang menyusulmu?" Jaehyun terkekeh perlahan.

"Baiklah, lain kali _Prince_ akan menghampirimu _Princess_." Serunya dengan memasang senyum manis yang hampir membuat Taeyong mati karena jantung berdetak sangat cepat.

"Sudahlah. Kau mau apa? Aku ingin pulang." Taeyong memalingkan wajahnya membuat dimple itu tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Tak ada yang mengundangmu kemari, _hyung_." Taeyong menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, _dia harus sabar_.

"Aku ada pekerjaan disini." Jaehyun melemparkan handuknya sembarang, dia menarik tangan Taeyong, menarik tubuh kecil itu sehingga kini punggung Taeyong tepat mendarat di pintu loker dengan Jaehyun yang berada didepannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Taeyong dengan gugup, tetapi anehnya tubuhnya tak berniat mendorong Jaehyun menjauh.

"Kau sekarang bekerja di majalah _sports_."

"Aku _freelance_." Serunya dengan menarik tangan yang digenggam Jaehyun, tetapi percuma karena Jaehyun menggengamnya dengan sangat erat.

" _Freelancee_ menjadi masternim _fansite_ -ku."Taeyong mendelik, dia telah bersiap mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul kepala _bodoh_ Jung Jaehyun tetapi . "Apa ini?" Taeyong memegang medali emas yang kini melingkar di lehernya.

Jaehyun berhasil mengalungkan medali di lehernya.

"Kau tak tahu? Itu medali yang baru aku dapat tadi." Taeyong mendengus.

"Aku tahu, bodoh. Tetapi mengapa kau mengalungkannya padaku?" Taeyong menaikkan nada suaranya, dan mungkin akan kembali naik ketika Jaehyun malah memasang wajah dengan senyum bodohnya. "Bukankah ini hal yang penting bagimu?" –Taeyong menurunkan nada bicara membuat senyum itu melembut.

"Ada yang lebih penting bagiku." Jaehyun memajukan tubuhnya, membuat jarak mereka kini semakin menipis, Taeyong bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat dari hidung Jaehyun. "Kau." Taeyong hampir saja tersenyum, tetapi dia berusaha menahannya. "Aku ingin kau menjaga barang berhargaku, _hyung_. Apa kau bersedia?"

Taeyong menutup matanya, membuat Jaehyun kini menahan napasnya. Walau sedetik kemudian, napasnya kembali berjalan dengan lancar, karena anggukkan kini tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Jadi kita kembali bersama?" Jaehyun meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Taeyong, membuat semburat merah kini menghiasi wajah Taeyong.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

Taeyong tersenyum perlahan sebelum akhirnya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jaehyun, memberikan Jaehyun akses pada bibir _kissable_ nya, memberikan satu kecupan, dua kecupan ataupun satu dan dua lumatan.

...

END

...

a/n :

saya comeback. Ada yang kangen? Maaf yah saya sibuk banget beberapa minggu ini dan baru bisa update 1 bulan. Btw ada yang galau karena MUBANK kemarin.

Oh iya beberapa minggu belakangan ini susah banget nyari ff Jaeyong. Sepi banget.


End file.
